


A Wet Face

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A girl viewed one alligator approaching her. Her eyes were wide in alarm. She wondered if the Sewer King ordered his pet to harm her due to returning without pretties recently.





	A Wet Face

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A girl viewed one alligator approaching her. Her eyes were wide in alarm. She wondered if the Sewer King ordered his pet to harm her due to returning without pretties recently. The girl stepped back before the alligator collapsed. She approached it. A sick alligator? 

The girl decided not to reveal anything about the alligator. A deceased alligator couldn't harm her. 

The girl imagined the Sewer King's tears. She viewed a curious Sewer King appearing. She pointed at the sick alligator. 

Tears ran down a happy Sewer King's face before the girl departed. The alligator was going to be fine. 

 

THE END


End file.
